


The Bells Of Not-So-Saintly Clex

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clex - Freeform, Clexmas, Community: clexmas, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gift, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has a unique problem and Lex helps him with it just in time for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bells Of Not-So-Saintly Clex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/gifts).



> Warnings: BDSM and D/s practiced in this story!  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 26, 2015  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: December 28, 2015/January 20, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Word Count: 704  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Written for for the 2015 Holiday Gift Exchange for [Ctbn60](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com). Request: _Clark is Lex’s slave and Clark likes it. :)_ Comments on the story posted on can be found [here.](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/112844.html)

Lex surveyed the castle library with satisfaction. The tree was up and decorated, its evergreen scent fresh and piney, and there were tasteful decorations arranged around the room. A fire crackled in the hearth, the latter whimsically decorated with stockings. There was a toy caboose on his desk and he was thinking of Christmas cookies for later.

For now? His best gift of all was kneeling before him by the tree, naked and adorned with bells and tinsel. There were gold garlands binding the strong body that knelt with its thighs spread and arms crossed behind its broad back. Tiny silver bells were tied to his gift’s nipples, and silver, glittery mascara accentuated the green eyes. A Santa hat with a small silver bell jingled as his gift tossed his head.

“Impatient, are we?” Lex slid his tongue over his lips. His gift looked up at him with lashes lowered.

_Oh, my. You were fuckable from the moment I first saw you, Clark. Now you’re all mine._

Firelight reflected in Clark’s green eyes. He was sculpted perfection and was waiting for Lex’s orders as he lowered his head.

_How’d I get so lucky?_

& & & & & &

_**THREE MONTHS AGO** _

_Lex shut his laptop and observed the pacing young man in front of his desk. “Problem, Clark?”_

_Clark blushed. He avoided Lex’s eyes. “I, um…” He sputtered to a halt._

_Lex was genuinely curious. He and Clark were more comfortable with each other now, having acknowledged their feelings for each other. Why the blushing now?_

_“Talk to me.”_

_Clark crossed his arms, his hands wrapping around his biceps as he looked down at his boots. “It’s kind of…well, I’m not sure what it is.”_

_“Try me.”_

_Lex kept his voice calm though he wondered if this was some strange Kryptonian thing?_

_Clark finally looked up, his cheeks permanently red. He genuinely seemed at a loss to express himself._

_“I need…”_

_“What?” Lex was patient. It usually paid dividends when it concerned Clark._

_Clark mumbled._

_“What?” Lex asked again. His curiosity was getting the best of him. His hearing was usually sharp but Clark could be a world-class mumbler when he wanted to be._

_Clark twisted his fingers torturously. “I need you to order me around,” he said rapidly._

_“Order you around?” Lex was baffled. “Like my servant?”_

_“Not…not quite.” Clark’s face flamed so red that if he had been human, Lex would have been worried that he was having a stroke. “I, um…”_

_Light dawned over Lex’s head. **Maybe it’s a lightbulb.** He licked his lips._

_“Do you mean, like, submit to me?”_

_Clark considered this question. “Yes.”_

_Well, that’s direct._

_Lex remembered his wild days in certain Metropolis underground clubs. Maybe those experiences would help him out here._

_“Are we talking sexually here, Clark?” Lex asked gently. He wanted no misunderstandings between them._

_Clark thought about it. “Yes.”_

_“Is this a Kryptonian thing?” Lex wondered aloud._

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Okay, that’s an honest answer. But the need to submit is a human thing, too.” Lex smiled encouragingly._

_“I guess.” Clark sighed. “So it’s normal to want to be bossed around?”_

_“For some people.” Lex stood and approached Clark. The younger man was definitely skittish but stood his ground. “Some people with great power and responsibilities need to let someone else make the decisions for awhile. Someone they trust.”_

_A light of understanding went on in Clark’s eyes. A smile curved his lips as Lex touched his arm._

_“I’d be honored to help you.”_

& & & & & &

Lex blinked, the past fading away as the present came back into full focus. His gift was still glittering by the Christmas tree. He smirked as he saw the tiny silver bells wound around Clark’s cock.

“Look at me.” Clark lifted his head and his Santa hat bell jingled. “Good boy.” He reached down and tweaked a nipple, delighted at the melodic sound the little bell made. He unfastened his pants. “You know what to do.”

As Clark’s tongue lapped at his balls and his mouth gradually took in Lex’s cock, Clark’s head bobbed and the jingling rhythm set Lex’s body tingling. His fingers tightened in dark, glossy hair, tilting the red hat back as the bell swung madly.

_Merry Christmas to us both!_


End file.
